1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology whereby data recorded in an on-vehicle information device such as a navigation system are accessed by connecting a data access apparatus to the on-vehicle information device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some of the navigation systems in the related art that allow map data, program data and the like to be updated by overwriting them whenever necessary, the data are recorded in a hard disk. In the related art, the data are overwritten in such a navigation system by connecting a hard disk having recorded therein data to be used for the update into a special slot. Over the approximately 40 minutes that it takes to execute the overwrite, power must be supplied to the navigation system from the vehicle battery. In order to assure enough battery capacity to supply the power to the navigation system for these 40 minutes, the vehicle engine must be left running. Thus, the vehicle engine cannot be turned off for other operational reasons during the data overwrite operation, leading to a problem in that the data overwrite can sometimes be an inconvenient and awkward operation.